D'encouragement Pour Vous
by Zi Kriany
Summary: Musik adalah salah satu hal yang kusukai dari sekian banyaknya hal yang membuatku tertarik. Hal yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu adalah melihat kakakku, Neji bermain piano besarnya. Ingin sekali bisa bermain piano sepertinya, tapi aku tidak punya bakat! Berbeda sekali dengan kakakku yang jago sekali memainkan piano.


The Story: All Mine

The character: Masashi Kishimoto *tebar komik Naruto gratis(?)*

Pairing: Neji dan Hinata (WOAH… Tumben banget)

Rated: K boleh, T juga boleh

Genre: Family…. Family….. (Nyanyi ala iklan sepeda family)

WARNING: Saya amatir ._.v #Dor

WARNING SEASON 2(?): Inspirasi dari cerpen sendiri(?) #Lha?

Baiklah Semuanya…..

Happy reading! =v=

.

.

.

.

**D'encouragement Pour Vous**

.

.

(**Penyelamat Untukmu**)

.

.

Musik adalah salah satu hal yang kusukai dari sekian banyaknya hal yang membuatku tertarik. Aku ingat kejadian di saat kakakku, Neji memperkenalkanku dengan dunia musik. Pertama mengenalnya, aku langsung saja jatuh cinta dengan dunia yang penuh irama itu. Setelah aku mengenal banyak tentang musik, aku hanya bisa berkata, "Musik itu indah."

Umur 3 tahun, aku sudah banyak mengenal alat musik. Mulai dari alat musik tradisional hingga alat musik modern. Namun aku hanya tertarik dengan satu alat musik. Alat musik yang dapat membuatku terpana tiada habisnya. Alat musik yang menjadi dasar seluruh permainan alat musik. Piano... Ya, piano!

Hal yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu adalah melihat kakak bermain piano besarnya. Lebih tepatnya, Grand Piano milik kakak. Tangannya yang cekatan dan kuat itu sanggup menekan tuts berat piano tersebut. Apalagi kakak memainkannya dengan perasaan. Sungguh, semakin terdengar indah. Dahulu, aku pernah sempat tertarik untuk belajar piano. Tapi, kurasa aku tidak punya bakat untuk itu.

Suatu hari, kakakku memergoki diriku yang sedang mencoba menekan tuts piano dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia menghampiriku dan berkata, "Hinata, apa kau tertarik untuk belajar memainkan piano?"

Aku terdiam dan menghentikan tanganku yang asyik menekan-nekan tuts piano.

"Tak apa. Aku akan mengajarimu," ucapnya kembali dan tersenyum ramah padaku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku malu! Sungguh, aku malu! Kakakku berbakat dalam hal bermusik, sedangkan aku? Tidak... Tidak sama sekali!

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanyanya seraya menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Ia melakukannya agar dapat melihatku yang sedang menunduk malu. Kakak yang tidak sopan!

"Kau memiliki bakat dalam memainkan musik. Tapi aku? Aku tidak punya, nii-san! Ingat waktu aku memainkan recorder milikmu? Benda itu tidak bisa kumainkan, apalagi benda besar ini! Benda ini terlalu berat dan sulit untukku. Tanganku lemah.. Dan aku tidak punya bakat dalam bermusik," ucapku sambil menyeka air mata. Ya, aku menangis saat itu.

Ia menggenggam kedua bahuku dan aku dapat melihat tatapan tajam dari matanya. Sejurus kemudian ia berkata, "Asal kau tahu. Bakat atau tidaknya bukanlah masalah untuk kau bermain musik. Apa kau sendiri tahu apa arti dari bakat? Tidak, kan? Jadi, kau tidak perlu menjadi orang yang sok tahu."

"Ma-maksudmu?" bentakku dengan melepaskan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram erat bahuku.

Ia berdiri dan duduk di sebelahku. Jarinya yang lincah itu memainkan nada do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do dengan mudahnya. Setelah melakukan hal itu, ia memainkan sebuah lagu. Bukan lagu _slow _seperti yang biasanya ia mainkan, tapi lagu ini... Menurutku lagu ini bertempo lebih cepat dan membangkitkan semangatku. Nada yang muncul terdengar seperti berbicara padaku. Nada dan irama itu seperti mengajakku untuk bermain musik. Lagu ini asyik!

Tuts terakhir lebih terdengar menyentak dan pada saat itulah lagu berhenti. Kakak menatap mataku tajam dan berkata, "Mainkan serta dengarkan dengan perasaan, dan kau akan merasakan lagu itu menyatu dengan jiwamu."

Mulutku menganga lebar. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti maksud dari semua ini.

"Tutup mulutmu! Nanti lalat mendarat di sana," ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Akan kujelaskan seluruhnya! Lagu yang kumainkan tadi adalah lagu ciptaanku sendiri. Aku mengarangnya waktu aku berumur 15 tahun. Kuberi judul _D'encouragement Pour Vous_, yang artinya penyemangat untukmu. Hmm... Jadi, apa kau sudah termotivasi setelah kumainkan lagu itu?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, sedikit," ucapku lirih.

"Kalau kau ingin belajar, aku akan mengajarimu. Memang profesiku adalah guru piano, jadi kau tak usah ragu untuk belajar denganku," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Siapa sih yang meragukanmu?" Desisku.

"Hahaha... Baiklah, jangan marah.. Sejujurnya, aku begitu gembira ketika aku melihatmu menekan-nekan pianoku tadi. Aku pikir kau mulai ada hasrat untuk memainkannya. Kalau kau mau, aku bersedia menjadi gurumu," ujarnya bangga.

"Tapi, kak! Kau tahu sendiri bahwa tanganku masih lemah untuk memainkannya," bentakku.

"Kau hanya butuh latihan, latihan, dan latihan. Itu saja! Tak ada lagi hal selain berlatih yang bisa kau perbuat untuk membuat tanganmu lebih kuat. Berlatihlah setiap hari dan kau pasti akan menjadi lebih jago dariku."

"Aku tidak punya bakat! Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Jangan pikirkan bakat!" Bentaknya.

Aku terdiam. Suasana hening seketika.

"Kau tahu apa yang membedakan orang yang berbakat dengan yang tidak berbakat?" tanyanya dengan sedikit lebih pelan.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

"Orang yang berbakat lebih cepat belajarnya daripada orang yang tidak berbakat. Maka dari itu, orang yang tidak berbakat cenderung berlatih keras untuk bisa menguasai hal yang disukainya. Dan latihannya yang keras dapat mengalahkan kemampuan orang yang berbakat," ucapnya dengan menatap mataku teduh.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau tertarik untuk belajar?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Aku mengangguk mantap. Kulihat senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya dan sejurus kemudian ia memelukku.

"Kau pasti bisa," bisiknya pelan.

.

.

\***^^***/

.

.

Sejak peristiwa itu, aku rajin berlatih piano dengan bimbingan kakakku. Ia melatihku dengan sabar dan telaten. Maklumi saja.. Aku tergolong anak yang keras kepala. Tidak jarang kami berdebat ketika sedang berlatih. Hahaha.. Lucu sekali. Hubungan kakak-adik memang tidak jauh-jauh dari perdebatan.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kata kakakku, aku semakin pandai dalam permainan piano. Skill ku meningkat. Mudah menjiwai sebuah lagu. Dan sepertinya kerja kerasku belum berakhir sampai di sini. Karena kakakku mulai menawarkan untuk mengikuti sebuah kompetisi nasional.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu mendadak? kenapa langsung ke tingkat nasional? Bukan Kabupaten atau Provinsi saja?" tanyaku heran

"Tidak usah. Lagipula kompetisi yang seperti itu belum diselenggarakan tahun ini" Jawab kakak santai

Aku hanya bisa menggerutu. Aku benar-benar kesal..

"Harusnya kau bangga karena aku langsung menawarkanmu ke tingkat nasional. Itu artinya aku mempercayai kemampuanmu" ucapnya lagi dengan mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Aku merasa sedikit lega setelah mencerna kata-katanya. Senyumku mengembang sambil menatap punggung kakakku yang pelan-pelan pergi dari tempatku berdiri.

"Aku harus bisa!" batinku

.

.

\***^^***/

.

.

Hari ini, aku merasa gelisah berada di kursi peserta. Karena Hari ini adalah hari kompetisi yang kami perdebatkan waktu itu. Aku begitu cemas, apalagi ini kompetisi yang aku ikuti pertama kali! Aku takut dengan permainanku nanti, permainan yang menentukan pemenang lomba piano tema bebas hari ini. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan kakakku yang telah mengajariku bermain piano dengan susah payah. Ya! Aku bisa memainkannya! Tapi tetap saja aku ragu...

Drrrtt...!

Handphone-ku bergetar. Kulihat layarnya yang tertulis "Message from Nii-san" Aku tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah kakakku yang sedari tadi melihatku gusar. Ia berada di kursi khusus penonton sambil mengawasiku. Kubuka pesan singkat itu.

_Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat gusar? Tenangkanlah dirimu. Jangan takut! Aku di sini mendukungmu. Kau ingat kata-kataku dulu? "Mainkan serta dengarkan dengan perasaan, dan kau akan merasakan lagu itu menyatu dengan jiwamu"_

_Kuharap kau mengingatnya. Mainkan lagu D'encouragement pour vous-mu dengan perasaan yang gembira. Ekspresikan semangatmu di panggung nanti. Anggaplah lomba ini sebagai konser, bukan perlombaan! Tunjukkanlah bahwa dirimu orang yang tidak berbakat, namun kemampuanmu melebihi mereka yang berbakat. Menang dan kalah, itu bukan masalah. Mainkan saja dan tetap tenang..._

Semangatku melunjak. Aku merasa lebih percaya diri ketika ia mengirimkan pesan singkat ini untukku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kubalas pesannya.

_Terima kasih kakak sekaligus guru piano terbaikku. Aku sungguh berterima kasih dengan semua dukunganmu, terutama seluruh hal yang kau ajarkan kepadaku. Aku akan memainkan lagu ini khusus untukmu, dan kedua orang kita yang sudah tenang di alam sana. Aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik. Hanya untuk kalian... _

Setelah kukirim balasanku, si pembawa acara menyebut namaku.

"Hinata Hyuuga, nomor urut 7 dengan lagu _D'encouragement Pour Vous_," Panggilnya.

Aku segera menaiki panggung dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku mengatur posisi tempat dudukku. Kutarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Jari lemahku kini sudah berubah menjadi jari yang lincah dan kuat. Beratnya tuts milik piano ini tidak lagi terasa. Padahal dulunya aku mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menekan satu tuts piano. Sekarang... Aku sudah bisa melakukannya. Ini berkat latihan yang kulakukan setiap hari.

Kumainkan lagu _D'encouragement Pour Vous_ milik kakak, yang kini menjadi lagu favoritku. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang telah memaksaku untuk segera belajar memainkan piano. Mengingat hal itu, aku memainkannya dengan lebih semangat. Tempo yang sedikit terdengar cepat itu, membuat penonton mengangguk-angguk menikmati permainanku. _Staccato_ yang dulunya sulit kulakukan, kini dapat kulakukan dengan baik. Nada _crescendo_ pada lagu ini mengibaratkan semangatku yang layu menjadi keyakinan dan tekad. Setelah kutekan nada terakhir yang terdengar menyentak itu, tepuk tangan terdengar meriah dari para penonton. Aku merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri. Aku telah menunjukkan bahwa diriku ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tidak berbakat, namun aku bisa melakukannya. Ucapan kakak selalu benar. Musik tidak memandang bakat..

.

.

\***^^***/

.

.

Esok harinya, aku berencana untuk pergi ke makam kedua orang tuaku. Kakak mengantarkanku pagi ini. Sertifikat bertuliskan kemenanganku pada hari menegangkan kemarin kupegang erat-erat. Aku hanya mendapat sertifikat, beserta piala besar yang kuletakkan di sebelah foto kedua orang tuaku.

"Andai mereka masih di sini...," ucapku lirih ketika memandangi foto mereka. Tak bisa kupingkiri bahwa aku sangat merindukan mereka.

"Hei, jadi berangkat ke makam?" tanya kakak.

"Jadi dong! Aku tidak sabar menceritakan semua pengalamanku kemarin," ucapku semangat.

"Ya udah, yuk!" ajaknya.

Kami pun berangkat menuju makam. Menyenangkan bila bercerita panjang lebar dengan kedua orang tuaku. Walaupun mereka tidak pernah merespon ceritaku, namun aku tahu mereka sedang mendengarkan dan menangis haru di sana. Kemenanganku kemarin tidak akan ada bila saat itu kakak tidak menunjukkan lagu karangannya. _D'encouragement Pour Vous_.. Memang benar-benar penyemangat untukmu.

~Tamat~

**A/N:**

WOI WOI WOI… FIC NEJIHINA NIH #DatengDatengHeboh

Hahahaa… ngerasa aneh. So, There You Are belum selesai diketik, malah bikin fic pair lain. Pfft…. Payah =A= #NgomongSendiri

Sebenarnya ini adalah fic yang diadaptasi dari cerpen Zi sendiri. Judulnya sama, Cuma nama pairnya kuganti :')

Jujur saja, Zi gak bisa hiatus di FF net ini. Karena kalau lagi stress, biasanya dateng ke sini untuk baca fic. Sekedar refreshing, sih! Tapi tak apalah... Daripada mbambung(?)

_Staccato_: Menekan tuts piano dengan sentakan cepat (mungkin gitu istilahnya Q_Q)

_Crescendo_: Perubahan suara dari _piano_ hingga _forte _(Lembut ke keras)

Yah itu saja kutipan yang Zi berikan… QwQb

Kapan-kapan mampir ke blogku, yuk? Zikriany . blogspot . com #promosi

Sampai jumpa… Zi mau hiatus lagi *joget*(?)


End file.
